


What this can be

by astracrits



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26648593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astracrits/pseuds/astracrits
Summary: Laslow finds himself in an unexpected situation thanks to Saizo, who later learns that maybe Laslow has more feelings than he thought.
Relationships: Lazward | Laslow/Saizo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	What this can be

“Ah... another day, another girl that rejects my love.”

Laslow walked through the town by himself, humming a little tune despite being rejected once again. Lately his advances didn’t seem to work at all; girls ran whenever they saw him get close by. He didn’t understand why that happened, he was handsome, he had a stable job as the Crown Prince’s retainer and he was a good man. Did so many girls truly find him a creep?

But as much as he was rejected, Laslow never let himself be discouraged, he never once dropped his sight into the ground—mostly because if he did, he wouldn’t be able to see other women.

Gods, he loved women and he wanted to find love so bad.

“Same as yesterday and the days before, too.” A lone ninja watched him through the shadows, perched on a tree branch, hidden in the shadows. Saizo started spying on Laslow ever since he found him wandering in the town while he was on a mission. Even after the two kingdoms became allies, the ninja still didn’t trust those that came from Nohr, so it was his duty to monitor them.

Saizo turned swiftly as Laslow passed by the tree he was hiding in. The brunette was mumbling something to himself, perhaps nonsense, but the ninja managed to hear “Hoshido”, which prompted him to quickly descend and intercept him.

“What did you say about Hoshido?” he asked, grabbing his collar and lifting him up.

“W-whoa! Saizo?!” Laslow could’ve reacted worse, but he knew how rough the ninja was. “W-what are you doing here?”

There was no need to hide what he was doing. “I was spying on you.” Concrete and right to the point, like always.

“Spying? But aren’t we comrades now? We fought together!”

“I heard you talking about Hoshido.” Saizo tightened his grip, he even used his other hand to grab Laslow’s arm so he wouldn’t leave.

_But that was a grave mistake._

A woman Laslow had an... adventure with had touched him all over, and the Nohrian being as he was, he grew a slight obsession with a particular spot in his arm, more especifically, the same spot Saizo was holding him.

It was no surprise Laslow released a slight moan.

Saizo stopped in his tracks. After a long, awkward, silent moment he let go of the other man. “Don’t let me hear you talk about Hoshido ever again.” That was all he said before he turned around and ran away.

“I was just saying how all the women in Hoshido are beautiful!” Laslow screamed, ignoring the gazes of everybody near him, but the man was already long gone, he doubted he heard him.

By the next day, Laslow was walking through the town once more. He didn’t know what was his focus, or why he was there, but he was certain he would see Saizo spying on him again. He fixed his sights on the trees, cautiously going close to them just in case the ninja was in any of those.

But after a while, Laslow realized that Saizo wasn’t out there. It was fine, it’s not like he had anything to say to his friend, so why go out looking for him?

He didn’t know himself, but he _needed_ to find him.

There was just one more thing he had to try. “Lord Xander told me to bring that... thing, to Hoshido, but I wonder if—”

And as expected, the ninja appeared out of nowhere, holding him by his collar once again and this time even lifting him up. “I heard that, scum. I don’t care that you saved Lord Ryoma some time ago, I will end you!” he exclaimed, waiting for Laslow to say something, but he remained silent. “Speak to me! What are you bringing to Hoshido?!”

Yet Laslow remained silent. It really was weird, like his actions wasn’t his own and he wasn’t able to do otherwise.

“Answer me!” Saizo growled, grabbing Laslow by the hip, which prompted a strange yet delicious-sounding whimper from the swordsman.

There was silence once again. _Just what the hell is going on?_

This time, Saizo didn’t stay silent. “Laslow, what the hell do you think you’re doing?”

That prompted the response he wanted. “I beg your pardon? I am not doing anything.”

“Don’t play coy. Things got awkward the other day but I’m onto you right now.” Yes, Saizo knew exactly what happened the previous day, how Laslow got... excited, about his manhandling.

“...if you already know, then why don’t you say it yourself? I’m embarrassed myself about it.”

Though Saizo lifted his eyebrow, his eye and the way his mask twitched confused Laslow. “Embarrassed? That you find me attractive? You must be out of your mind.”

Laslow’s face couldn’t get any redder any faster. “P-pardon me?!” The craziness of the whole situation was stopping him from thinking things through, but what if what Saizo was saying was actually true? The possibility existed and right at the moment, Laslow wasn’t able to form a coherent thought.

Then again, Saizo was a _very_ attractive fellow. The brunette always wondered if he hid his face behind his mask because of a ninja thing or because he knew he would charm everybody who laid eyes on him—including Laslow.

Maybe he was in lo—

But what was he thinking? Laslow was a lover of women, not a lover of men. Besides, Saizo and he had already engaged in a competition to see who could get more attention from women, and despite his loss, it only served to teach him just how charming Saizo could be.

... _what?_

_“_ So? I’m waiting for you.” The ninja’s words brought Laslow back to reality, but he instantly regretted laying his eyes on him, as the mask that covered those masculine, handsome features had been removed. Laslow wondered how he wasn’t melting already just by looking at that dashing smile.

“I—I...” He felt dumb by then, unable to say a single word.

Laslow couldn’t do anything but remain there in Saizo’s grip. He couldn’t deny himself that he was feeling good. There was nothing else but to press his lips against the ninja’s; they were surprisingly soft, they had a slight taste of apples combined with camomille tea.

The kiss ended abruptly due to Saizo’s shock. Laslow was waiting for a punch, a scream, some swearing, whatever that would come from the other’s lips, but nothing happened. The two of them just looked at one another for another moment.

But they had had a lot of silent moments.

This time, Laslow was the one to grab Saizo by the collar of his already-open shirt, and then he kissed him once again. It lasted for a little more, it went uninterrupted as well. When they separated, Laslow was the first to speak. “Maybe not that attracted to you, but I’m willing to try something.”

Whether it was a woman’s touch that conditioned him, or something else, he would never know.

But perhaps he could fancy himself as just... _a lover._


End file.
